Music to my ears
by TheFoolishDreamer
Summary: Sound is everything, without sound there is no life, no way to express your feelings. The same goes for music. It expresses your feelings, your life, your everything. Cecilia has been through ups and downs but will she make a right choice when she's been cursed of having Zeref's veins within her own. She's the Sound God slayer, the God of music. Please give this fic a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic and before we get started, I'm gonna let you guys know that I'm still a beginner in writing so don't flame me when you see errors in the fic and also, this is just a 'test run' I haven't plan anything yet. I just want to write something cause this fic has been lingering in my mind. **

**I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy this fic as soon as I can get at least maybe about 5 to 10 chapters done and I may need a beta reader. Though I don't how beta works but writers have been thanking or asking for betas, so why not give myself a try and find someone to do my beta.**

**And without any further ado, let's get on with the fic ne?**

The year was X780, eight-year old Cecilia Kirschtein ran towards behind the bakery, her long ebony locks in a mess, tresses of hair stuck to her skin. It irritates her but she did not dare to move. Her breathing ragged, eyes showing fear. Yes, she's scared but what can she do? An eight year old couldn't possibly defeat a group of treasure hunters! That's just suicide!

At the same time she just apologized to whatever entity that could help her get out of this alive. Perhaps stealing a book from those people was a bad idea after all. But she couldn't help it, ever since her uncle and aunty were murdered a month ago by some bandit, she's been out by herself. Stealing food and water was what she could do. Oh how she wished her mother was still alive. She still remembers the woman that gave birth to her and took care of her but she passed away from an unknown illness leaving her with said relatives.

Her father on the other hand, her mother said that he was a bad person and that was what she told her daughter and the only thing that she adopted from her father was his hair and his left eye which of this case was blue.

You see, Cecilia is what you would call a heterochromia. A person with two different eye colour. For her, the left eye was blue and her other was yellow, a colour she got from her mother and there was one extra characteristic which her mother once told that her father didn't have was her good heart. Yes, her mother explained to her that even though she may have most of her looks from her father, she was after all a good person at heart.

"Give us back the merchandise kid!"

This allowed Cecilia to snap out form her thoughts as she slowly heard footsteps and sounds of said hunters screaming out for her, the girl hastily looked around for anywhere to hide and she found a barrel and deducing that this was her only option; she ran towards the object and scurried behind it. Resting her back against the wall, she covered her mouth with her own hands in hopes that her loud breathing won't go noticed. The young girl then took a good look at the book that was beside her.

It was a plain looking book that looks really old and was in tatters. She looked at the title and gasped.

**GOD SLAYER MAGIC**

She brought her hands to the book and opened it to the first page. Mumbling the first chapter's topic, "God slayer magic…" She scanned through the first chapter before skipping several pages to go to the second one after realizing that it was all about an introduction to God slayer magic.

But the sound of the hunters drew closer than ever as they once again called for her, "Come out little girl! Zucker-sama wouldn't want his merchandise damaged!" His voice was sick and twisted and full of lies! The young girl started to hyperventilate and she shifted herself closer to the wall her knees were at her chest as she brought the book into her hands and wrapped her arms around them and hugged it tighter than before. Unfortunately by doing that, her elbow came in contact with the barrel and low bass noise erupted softly from within it.

Cecilia's eyes widened at lightning speed when she realized what she had done. Frozen, she closed her eyes and started to murmur quickly, "Pleasedon'tcomePleasedon'tcomePleasedon'tcome –EEK!" She was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the dirty ground. Soil and dirt got into her eyes as she screamed and tried to get her sight back before she was once again lifted up by her hair and in the air before a voice shouted right beside her ear.

"You thought you could run away from us huh!? You stupid girl!" She was thrown across and her back came into contact with the brick wall. Cecilia let out a pained gasp and slumped to the ground, her tired eyes were locked on the book that was behind the ring leader as he strolled towards her and motioned two other of his goons to tend to the object. Her eyes narrowed at the book.

He glared at the kid that's currently eyeing the book and smirked, noticing she was too focused on the said book. Bringing his feet up he slammed down on her hand, allowing the girl to holler in pain. His smirk grew and proceeded to add more weight into his right leg, feeling the bones were definitely cracked. Satisfied went to his knees and placed his hand on her head pushing it to the ground earning him a small groan. He brought his face to her ears and whispered, "Be a good girl and stay down okay?"

No response.

He gave a sickening smile as he ruffled her hair, treating the girl as though she wasn't even hurt by him and brought his lips to her cheek and kissed it. "If you don't I'll just sell you off to slavers, maybe you're worth to cover my lunch money!" He cackled madly before leaving her on the spot and going off with his friends to see the book.

Cecilia stared lifelessly at the man, her body was aching and she damn well know that her right hand is broken probably shattered. She once again brought her tired eyes to the book that contains content about God slayer magic. She closed her eyes, giving up on everything. What's more to live, her mother is no longer here and so are her uncle and aunty. What's there to live for? She might as well just stay on this very ground and rot.

"Hey! Looks like this book is about some lost magic!"

"Seriously?! Come on give it me, I want to see it!"

"Relax boys, looks like this books is worth more than what we original thought." He chuckled, "Let's sell the book to some dark guild. We'll get millions!" With that, three hunters laughed without a care in the world.

Hearing their plan Cecilia opened her eyes and narrowed at the sight, 'This book… it can give me power. I need it! I failed Uncle George and Aunty Allie! I cannot lose!'

The girl calmed herself down and shakily got to her feet, ignoring the popping noise she got as she stood up and glared at the group, "I want power!"

At that point, nothing mattered to her. Selfish people like them are the reasons why families lost their precious heirlooms, children and parents alike lost each other just because they were in the way of these treasure hunters.

A yellow magic circle appeared on each of the hunters back and they shrieked when they realized they had a magic circle on them. "Who's casting it?!" They suddenly howled and grabbed their ears.

"W-What's this! Make it stop!" They were on the floor howling like the animals they were, begging whoever casting the magic to stop and the ring leader cracked his eye open to see that the girl he toyed with was standing and a yellow aura was surrounding her, long ebony hair floating at the same time. Eyes glaring down at them.

She brought her uninjured hand to their direction and clenched it and suddenly blood burst from their eardrums as they dropped to the ground, either unconscious or dead. She doesn't know about it also but walked over to the book, ignoring the bodies and went to her knees and saw that the book was open.

Peering over, she gave a quick glance and it wrote , 'God slayer magic can enhance your current magic type and changed it to that of a god's' She smiled at that. 'Maybe… there is still a chance for me to help others.' She grabbed the book and went out of the alleyway, "Maybe I can change things, for them. For mother." She sighed before wincing at injured hand, "I should see a doctor now."

**I know it is short but I hope you will love it. **

**P.S I just love her name.**

**P.S.S She resembles Banba when she's good.**


	2. Chapter 2

_/Magic/_

"This is a serious injury. Are you sure you fell down the stairs?" Doctor Polo asked Cecilia. The girl just stared at the wooden floor, trying her best not to cry as the man tended to her injured hand.

Doctor Polo just sighed; asking her any questions won't get him anywhere: so he remained silent and gave her a reassuring smile when he heard her winced at a certain spot. The ebony haired girl smiled back weakly before gazing her eyes back down.

Polo then stood up and went over to his cabinets, trying to find his painkiller pills. Pushing aside some of the bottles, he took a small cylinder that holds said pills and giving it a grin. Turning back to face his patient, Polo filled up a cup of water and handed it to Cecilia with a nod. The girl took it and muttered out a quiet 'thank you' in which the Doctor returned with a sincere smile. He sat down opposite of her and said, "Okay Cecilia, you do know how to take pills right?"

She nodded.

"Okay good, so this pill," He gave her a pill, "will help you numb your senses since your palm hurts so much and I don't want you to move around while I place a cast around the area. You might get that hand be worse than it already is if you move around too much okay?" As he continued his explanation on the drug, Cecilia popped it her mouth and picked up the cup that was laying on the doctor's desk beside her. She drunk the water and felt the pill flowing down her throat as doctor continued his rambling about how much it costs him to buy the pills and whatnot.

With that done, the doctor placed her on the bed. Careful not to pressure the injury, "Alright just take nap okay, it'll be done in a jiffy."

Cecilia nodded slowly, feeling the effects of the drug taking place.

Doctor Polo watched silently as he waited for the young girl to sleep. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked over to prepare the cast and mused silently how he met the girl. She met him whilst closing the clinic for the night and she ran and straight up threw herself in his guts begging him to open the clinic again.

At first he wanted to decline but he halted his words as soon as he took notice of her right hand and her swelling eye and upon closer inspection he noticed how pathetic she looks right now but what could he do. He had a soft spot for kids.

Bringing himself back to reality, the man rubbed his stubble and grabbing the items and the materials needed, placed them on a metal tray and walked over to her. Taking out a thin cloth, he slowly put it on for her and reaches all the way to her forearm. The cloth has holes for the fingers to move around; He knows that patients should usually be awake when doing the procedure because doctors might know if they are being be too rough on the limb and worsen the damage but he's experienced. Call it bragging but hey, at least he's proud to say he's an experience doctor.

With the cloth wrapped on her arm, he continued and took out from the tray a pair of scissors and a roll of bandage. He lifted her arm carefully and started wrapping from forearm to her palm. He continued rolling the bandage more around the palm and wrist area since that's where the bones are mostly broken before bandaging downwards back to the forearm and pressed it lightly so that it will stick.

Grabbing his gloves, he wore it and took out a yellow bandage and started wrapping around her. Pressing and turning at each angle and finally when finished he let go of the arm and placed it back carefully on the bed. '

Throwing the gloves away, he washed his hands and dried them with a towel. He went over to the small kitchen and heated up the kettle in hope of making coffee. While waiting for the water to get hotter; he walked over to the girl and gazed down on her. His eyes showed sympathy: he knew that there was no way in hell she got that injury from a fall, the giant on bruise on her back may be a fall but other than that, "She's been abused."

He doesn't know much, but he thinks that she's an orphan that got abused by the children or the matron herself OR, a big or; she is a street kid that got beaten up by some thugs. He yawned and went over to the small counter by the kettle and started to make the coffee before returning back to his thoughts, he knows that she's an orphan/ street kid. It's obvious, especially with the dirty clothes and smudges of dirt on her body.

As he started stirring the coffee, a soft whimper diverted his attention to her and he gave a small smile. Bringing over the coffee and himself to her, he sat down and started to check on his patients files.

"God slayer…"

His head perked up at that, pushing up his glasses, he narrowed at that. 'God slayer? What's that… I swear I've heard – The book!' He got to his feet and walked over by the bedside and picked it up, reading the cover page, "This was the book she held just now." He opened it and started reading the contents when his eyes suddenly widened, "What is a girl like her holding to a book like this…" He mumbled softly.

"It's because I want power."

He snapped his head to the side and saw Cecilia leaning against the bedpost, her dual coloured eyes staring innocently at him and he admits that the eyes makes her even more innocent than ever, "Why are you carrying such a dangerous book Cecilia?" Polo asked the girl as he hold the book up.

She played with her fingers, "I-I thought that if I could learn from whatever this b-book have, I could maybe h-help p-people."

He sighed, clearly tired. "But like I said, this book is dangerous and unless you can prove to me why you 'really' need this book for. I don't want to harbour someone who might be a future dark mage." He glared down at her; it's not like he was being mean or anything. He just doesn't want his clinic and himself at jeopardy.

"Y-You don't believe me?" Her eyes were wide showing emotions of hurt and fear.

He realized what he done and almost instantly stopped what he was doing. "Oh shoot, sorry there Cecilia." He gave her a reassuring hug, "I just don't want anything to happen to the clinic okay? My family has been running this place since my father was born and I don't want anything happening to it. So don't cry alright? Here I'll give you the book back."

She slowly took what is now hers and held it tightly as Polo sat on his chair, the both of them now staring at each other and well, it was awkward.

Wanting to break the ice, he asked her; "So how'd you get that book?"

She stared sadly at it, "I s-stole it from the treasure hunters and they f-found me and I –"

He cut her, "Yeah I kinda get where you're going right now." He rubbed his stubble again and gazed at her eyes, "So that's how you were in a bad shape just now?"

She nodded slowly, clearly still shaken from the experience.

"So that means you're a mage? You know the ones that cast magic and stuff like that." She snapped her head up with a small smile pasted on used-to-be sad face. "Let me take it as a yes."

She nodded again and grabbed opened the book for him, "This is god slayer magic and you can learn anything from it but its for people who already have magic in them but I think I have magic too." She brought out her left hand and a small magic circle appeared, "But I don't know what it does." She sighed and leaned against the bedpost and stared sadly at the wall; upset tha – "What's that noise!" She turned her head to Polo grabbing his ears roughly, pulling and digging whatever seems to be inside it and Cecilia immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed over to the doctor. She mentally thanked the man for giving the painkillers earlier or else she'll still feel the pain.

"Are you okay doctor?!"

He put up a smile, "Yeah, I'm okay." He gave placed his pinky I his ear hole and started digging it, "So that's your magic eh, power of sound."

She nodded again, "Yes, I figured that out when I was on the way to your place."

'Hmm… she's not stuttering as much as before. Probably stutters when she's not excited, maybe I could help her with her stuttering later on.' He got to his feet and motioned her to get back on the bed, "Don't need to worry, just go back to sleep okay? We're all tired now and I have to take a nap if I want to open the clinic later in the morning."

Cecilia mumbled out an 'alright' before going back to bed and leaving the doctor to switch on a nightlight before switching the main switch of the room.

"Good night Doctor Polo and thank you."

"Good night to you too Cecilia." He chuckled and brought his chair over by his desk and proceed to sit down and rest his arms and head on said table to sleep.

_/Magic/_

Cecilia smelt the smell of food and the sound of food frying, opening her eyes she slowly got up and winced slightly at her back and being careful not to put pressure on her arm. Her still droopy eyes caught the doctor behind the small kitchen trying to cook something which smells really good and she muttered out a quiet, "Good morning."

The doctor turned his head to the side and his eye caught the young girl staring at him cooking in which he return a smile, "Morning there kid, thought you were going to wake up half an hour from now, so I thought I should busy myself by cooking up breakfast for us." His head went back to concentrate on the frying pan, "I'm cooking eggs and rice with soy sauce. It's not much here since my house is a few blocks away and I couldn't leave you here all by yourself; luckily there's still eggs and rice from yesterday."

Cecilia didn't reply, it wasn't a question or anything, so she stood from her position: taking her book with her and saw two cups on his desk, one's hot and the other cold. Considering how the first cup is coffee, she took obviously took the second which was orange juice and sat down on his chair and turned it around to face the man's back. She studied his features and deduced that he's actually a well able bodied man: seeing how his big his arms were and not unlike those body builders, instead his were the ones that does weights on a regular basis. She continued studying him up and down, he looks like an ordinary man, no special characteristics just a plain joe.

She shrugged and opened the book to the second chapter, 'God slayer magic can further enhance your current magic and turned that of a god's. But it can only be done if a mage's magic core is still young so it would not risk of pain or worse; death.' Cecilia continued reading the book, learning how to start her God slayer training. 'Oh my… there's so much to do I need to start as soon as–' The sound of a plate being placed down got her attention.

"Enough reading, you can do it later. Just eat for now."

Cecilia nodded in response and listened to Polo and started eating breakfast quietly.

As she was eating, the man asked her, "So what are you going to do after this? Do you have anywhere to go to? Like to relatives or something like that? Or do you want me to send you to an orphanage?" Polo asked the girl as he sipped his coffee and staring intently at the girl; waiting for a reply from her.

She gulped down her food and started mumbling out, "W-Well, I don't have any more r-relatives and I don't want to go to an orphanage, i-it will be a distraction for me. I n-need more space if I want to practice how to use God slayer magic." She sank back into her sit and slowly and quietly picked up her glass to drink it, waiting for the doctor to answer her.

He did not however but looked fixedly at the girl, making her feel uneasy at his stare and he was in deep thought before sighing to himself, "Alright then," he closed his eyes and took out his glasses to wipe it his lab coat. "You're going to stay with me for a while okay?"

'E-Eh?' She thought in her mind, "What are you implying doctor?"

"Well, I'm allowing you to stay with me. There's a huge space behind the clinic if you hadn't notice yet, you can use It to train yourself and my house is not far from here. My assistants will be coming here soon and I told one of them to send you to her place first to wash yourself up. The last thing is you getting sick for not bathing a long time."

He stood up and carried his plate to the sink and proceeded to wash it. Trailing her eyes to his figure, Cecilia couldn't help but to grin. 'Is he really serious!? I'm going to get a father!' She got up from her sit and ran to hug him. Rubbing her face on his lab coat to show him how grateful she's feeling.

"O-Oi! You're get my coat dirty Cecilia!" The man exasperated, trying his best not to let her get his coat dirty.

The girl blushed and took a step away, "S-Sorry F-Father…"

'Father?' He asked himself, "Listen Cecilia I am just–" It was cut off from her when the sound of the clinic door being unlocked and two noisy women chattering. "Looks like my assistants are here, Samantha will take you to her home. She'll get you all cleaned up."

The door opened, revealing the two assistants. One was dressed rather scantily, a short skirt and black tank top that obviously couldn't contain her chest and the other that looks more decent. She's wearing a light green sundress but still couldn't contain those assets.

Both of them are obviously twins and that the one that dresses as though she's in a club has a more bad-girl attitude, black hair etched with a smirk on her face and the other has that innocent face with the same black hair, same grey eyes but definitely different attitude. She gave Cecilia a wave and smiled warmly at her to which Cecilia shyly waved back.

"Didn't know you had the soft spot for kids four-eyes." She said playfully at him, her voice rough as she looked down at Cecilia. "So she's the kid you were talking to us by the lacrima eh? Kinda cute if you say."

Cecilia blushed and looked down, being called cute was something that she hasn't been told of for a while now.

"Cut the kid some slack Martha, your face is scaring her already." Polo said to his assistants sarcastically.

"Why you!"

"Ohhh she's blushing!" The other one, presumably Samantha got her into a hug and rubbed her cheeks against the other. Cecilia just stood there, lost to what is happening as the woman in green parted with her and she let out her hand to which Cecilia returned the handshake, "My name is Samantha Winfry, what's yours?"

"C-Cecilia Kirstein, Samantha-san."

"Call me Samantha is alright Cecilia," She then pointed her finger to her sister, "That's Martha."

Martha caught Polo in a headlock and grinned at Cecilia and she the girl greeted her with one too before Samantha held her by her hand and smiled down at her, "Come one Cecilia-chan, we're going to my house to get you all wash up kay?" Cecilia nodded enthusiastically; she wants a good bath and a change of clothes. Being unable to bath for five months is enough for her.

Walking out of the door, Cecilia gave the two bickering people a wave before leaving with Samantha.

As the just as the two left the clinic they walked towards several houses, Cecilia looked around the shops and buildings realizing, taking note how the place is more cleaner than the rest of the towns she's been in and even though she just arrived in this town not too long ago, she still couldn't believe how much the people have to make sure that the town is clean.

"The town sure is cleaner than others right Cecilia? Well, maybe magnolia town is the cleanest but other than that Shepard town here is clean because of the town helping one another to make sure we don't leave in a place that's dirty. We don't want doctor Polo to be working all the time right?" she giggled before they turn to the right and faced an ordinary building.

"Here's the house me and my sister stays in." She unlocked the door and both of them went in.

Cecilia just stared in awe to how neat the living room was, everything was in order. 'This place is really…' She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Samantha calling her and she walked quickly to the top of the stairs to where Samantha was waiting.

"Sorry for making you wait." She mumbled out and Samantha just shook her head, "It's okay. Come, let me show you to my room and get yourself some of our clothes to wear." Samantha walked first with Cecilia following behind and the elder of the two opened the door.

Once Cecilia was inside, she again stared in amazement to how the place looks like. The whole room's wall and ceilings were all pink in colour, the bed was in the middle and its one of those round shaped ones. It has two white pillows, one bolster and light pink sheet and a red blanket. The rest of the place was filled with furniture like a desk and some cabinets for books and clothing and a lacrima television.

She trailed after Samantha who just mused at the girl's face and took out some clothes from the drawer and laid them out for her. They were all sun dresses but with different colours and patterns. "Here, choose one for now."

Cecilia just looked at the dresses before speaking up, "These are yours aren't they?"

Samantha just bobbed her head bubbly, "Yup you can wear them now, they can't fit me and Martha anymore."

"Martha wore these?"

"Oh yes, before she wore all those skirts, she wore what I wore."

Cecilia just hummed to herself her fingers to her lips trying hard to think which will fit her. There were many choices for her to pick from. There was one that was baby blue in colour with yellow daisies, one in red with blue daisies and another that was yellow with blue daisies and the last one that was in black with white daisies. Her eyes concentrated on which to pick on so she decided on the one that is in black. Bright colours tend not to go well with her eyes but they matched her hair though.

She picked that one and happy with it she turned around to face Samantha who was currently smiling at her and holding what seems to be a lacy black panty, "Ne, Cecilia-chan, wanna wear this one?"

And this time she blushed all shades of red, "N-No it's okay S-Samantha."

"Aww, oh well. I'll just give you my old one then." She took out a pink coloured panty, one that is for children and it has a teddy bear face on it's back. "Wear this one okay? So which one you chose?" Cecilia showed her the piece and Samantha just replied with an 'okay'.

"Alright then, are you ready for a bath now Cecilia-chan?" The girl nodded in acknowledgement and followed after the woman to a door by the cabinet which leads to the bedroom toilet, once open, it looks normal but bigger than average bathrooms. The girl took notice of another door and asked, "Where does that door leads to?"

Samantha just prepared the bathtub for the girl, waiting for the water to rise before answering her, "Oh you mean that door?" She pour in some soap, "It leads to Martha's room. We share the same toilet, it's the reason why our toilet is much bigger." Once the bathtub is filled, she undressed the young girl and carried her inside the tub, "Now wash yourself thoroughly, the towel is by the side and try not to slip okay?" The girl nodded and suddenly the sound of the communication lacrima buzzed. "I'll be back soon, now stay and start cleaning little missy."

Cecilia complied and started to wash herself.

_/Magic/_

Once done, the girl unplugged the drain and got out of the tub and makes a grab for the towel and dries herself up. Getting out of the bathroom, she made a beeline back to Samantha's bed and wore the panty and the black dress and tied her hair and went over to the mirror to comb and tie her hair into a high ponytail.

'I wonder why is it taking Samantha so long on the lacrima?' thought Cecilia as she hurriedly walked down to the living room where she saw Samantha in front of the lacrima chatting with her sister and hearing the woman giggling, Cecilia just speculate that they were just telling each other a joke.

"Samatha-san." The girl called out for her and Samantha turned around and gave a smile before waving her sister a goodbye.

"Sorry for that Cecilia-chan, I was just having a talk with my sister and it seems that she wants me back fast." She then held her hand out for Cecilia who just took it and off they went to the front door and out back to Doctor Polo's.

_/Magic/_

**Like I said, it is quite slow but this is what I can do for now but I promise to give it more action. But the next chapter has action scenes where we will be introduced to some of Cecilia's abilities and we will see her fight and using her powers**

**And please review, it gives me more motivation to post more cause hey, writers love their reviews, faves and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few months seen Cecilia has been under the care of Doctor Polo and his two assistants. Through this, they decided that it was best that they taught her to be a medical assistant and she complied to it. The three of them explained to her the basics of the medical field and since that they are not traditional healers or mages, they made it clear that they buy supplies from magnolia town and that's to it. They even taught her how to fix up broken bones, dislocated limbs but anything beyond that, they had to either call for the doctors via communication lacrima to start on major surgeries or even call doctors from the hospitals in the larger towns.

Another thing that caught Cecilia's eyes were the how close the towns people were and the three friends said to her that the other clinics and townsfolk here are no mages but they survived by hard work and talent. This made the young Cecilia think about how this town even made it this long considering how much danger the town could be in if there were any magical attacks from dark guilds or even bandits and such and Doctor Polo answered it for her.

He said that there was an incident a few years back that several dark mages came to this town and tried to it take it over so that they could expand their guild grounds even further and to say the least; the town was not too pleased with the invasion of their land: so one day, they had a secret meeting and devised a plan to drive the dark mages away. It took them five days to relay the message to the whole town. The elderly, the children and mothers who were pregnant at that time had been advised to hide as the plan might not work but it actually did.

The plan was simple and all they had to do were to gather the Town's beauticians and had them cover the towns people in messy bloody makeup to give the effect of a zombie and from there, they struck at night where they know that the dark mages were patrolling at that time.

Everyone got into their position and they made the whole town in a mess with broken stands, lying debris and they even did as far to break their own property apart as they waited for said mages to arrive and once they did, that's where the party began. They started to groan and moan, limping from one place to another and pretended to smash walls and eat the survivors.

The dark mages started to shake like a twig trying to hold a stone and prepared to fire their spells at them and in order to prevent any casualties, Doctor Polo and some of his friends pretended to be survivors who urged the dark mages to leave and never come back again as the whole town is contaminated and firing spells at the lurkers would only agitate them.

Being at their current position, the dark mages made a run for it never wanting to get an infection from them and at that current time, Martha called for the military to aid them in capturing the dark mages and their guild to which they fulfilled.

A few days later, it is said in the news that the dark guild responsible for the alleged capture of Shepard town were arrested and sent to prison for their crimes and that was how they managed to outsmart their enemies.

That was why the ebony haired girl respected this town. They may not have magic or even the strength of numbers but they do have their brains and their trust towards each other and with these two qualities, they managed to evade from an invasion; so, the young girl decided why not she helped them by being the first mage of the town. She wants to give her assistance to this place since they welcomed her with open arms ever since she was introduced by Doctor Polo, Samantha and Martha. They got her to start afresh so why not help return the deed.

And so far, she is only one quarter into her training as a God slayer user. She has fused in her sound magic with the God slayer's skill as said by the book and unlike her old sound magic, her magic circle now has black outline and yellow base and since sound has no colour, her sound magic still remains the same whereas it was told by the book that most elemental god slayer magic will have a black and darker outline on their elements.

She just shrugged; as long as she can be powerful, it makes her feel just fine.

Cecilia also now has a violin that is blue in colour and it has a simple white coloured music note at the back of it. It was sleek and simple and she was taught to use it by Samantha and although Martha wanted to teach her how to use a guitar, the girl simply told the more feral-attitude twin that the guitar was cool but it would only make it heavy for her: but promised her that the violin would be blue in colour just like most of her dresses.

That made Martha smirk, the young girl has the likes and attitude of her twin while the same sense of colour and fashion as her.

_/Magic/_

The eight year old was currently in her room that was in Doctor Polo's house since she accepted that Polo would be her guardian and thus she has to stay with him. The doctor was currently out in his clinic with the usual company and this leaves Cecilia in her room bored.

Sighing, she got up from bed and grabbed the violin case and slung it on her back, she was currently wearing a simple white tank top with light blue cotton shorts that fits her thigh with floral patterns around it. Going down, she wore her black sneakers and grabbed her house keys, she unlocked the door and went out of the door and to the clinic's backyard for training.

Walking in the streets, she smiled and waved to the bystanders and shop owners as she continued walking. She walked over to a small stand and called out for the owner, "Hello Paula-san."

A middle aged woman came out from below the stand after checking her stocks, "Hello Cecilia-chan, what can I get for you today?"

"Nothing much Paula-san, I just want two sweet bread." She smiled warmly at the woman and the she gave a smile back and packed two breads for her customer before Cecilia gave her 200 jewels for the bread before waving her goodbye and off she went to the clinic.

Today she wanted to try and fused her God slayer magic with her violin, she read from books that there were mages who managed to do this by combining their abilities with music instruments and it can do wonders. It can make their enemies sleep if they play a slow melodic tune; giving them damage if they play a fast toned tune. Today, she's trying to give a shot at the slower tunes; she wants to try and start it simple.

When she reached near the clinic, she mentally giggled when she heard Doctor Polo screaming inside. It has become a natural occurrence for her. Whenever she comes, the doctor is always seen being a rag doll of Martha who's always trying out new wrestling moves on him. The girl just sighed and opened the door, waving a hand to the ever happy Samantha at the counter.

"Hello, Samantha, tell Father and Martha I'll be at the back as usual okay?" Cecilia told the woman who just nodded and walked to the back and opened up a large chest where she usually kept her extra clothes if she were to sweat too much and took out her book and walked casually towards the large opening near the forest where she usually test her magic.

The soft spoken girl walked all the way back and from there she took out her violin from the casing and placed under chin and the bow on it. Moving her right hand she started playing a soft tune, (Angel's call) and her eyes closed as she poured her magic into the bow to where the strings are and the animals around there suddenly stopped whatever they were doing.

Rabbits to birds to squirrels, you name it, they stopped and listened to whomever who was playing the violin.

Once the song ended, Cecilia opened her eyes and only to found the forest animals staring intently at her and she smiled warmly at them, "You like what I was playing? Want to hear more." The animals did not utter out anything except a nod and she gave a silent nod in return and closing her eyes once again, she played the same song.

'So, when I play this song, the animals seem to follow me. I have to keep note of this sheet.'

_/Magic/_

Cecilia just sighed tiredly against the tree as she stared at the clinic opposite of her. The girl just finished her training and she was exhausted; using up most of her magical core just for four pieces was so tiring plus she even trained for her offensive attacks such as her Sound God's Shrill. Like the dragon slayers who uses their roar, Cecilia's is basically the same except her body will grow bright yellow with black outlines surrounding her body and a loud shrill will erupt from her mouth and it is used to either disorient the enemy or as an offensive attack to blast them away.

She was from perfecting it but she at least made whole in a tree. Though, her aim was to blow the tree apart or at least a few trees. She just yawned, clearly tired but stood up and continue her stamina training by running a 2.4 kilometre run which the Doctor said it will be good for unless she overworks herself.

As she ran into the forest, the young Kirstein thought to herself, 'My aim is to at least get my God Slayer's Shrill complete by nine years old but with this results I'm just not sure.' She stopped at a spot and jogged on it, 'But my Violin Magic is doing well though.' She then turned and jogged back, making a beeline, 'So at least that's good right? To be able to play four pieces and unleash a small shrill at this age.'

Once she reached back to the clearing, she took her violin casing and strapped it to her back and made her way to the clinic where she wants to dry herself up before having going for lunch with her three guardians. The breads she brought were long gone, both eaten by her and the animals that she shared with. The dual coloured eye girl opened the back door where she met Doctor Polo locking the doctor's door with Samantha doing some last minute filing and Martha sweeping the floor.

"Are we going for lunch now?"

"Yes Cecilia, now get yourself washed first. Once you're done, we'll be waiting at the front door okay?" Doctor Polo told his charge before going to Samantha to help with the filing. Smiling quietly at the sight of her guardians cleaning the place together, she walked over to the crate and took out some dry clothes and a new pain of undies. She went into the back room where she strip of her clothing and dry herself up and wore over a new set of clothes that consist of simple grey shirt and a black shorts.

When done, Cecilia placed her clothes in a plastic bag and carrying it with her so that she could place it in the washers back at Doctor Polo's house; bringing the book along so that she could study more of the ancient magic.

Going out from the room, she walked opened the front and saw that three friends were already waiting for her. Cecilia blushed lightly and walked over to Doctor Polo, "S-Sorry for being late Father."

He just smirked and pushed his glasses higher, "It's okay Cecilia." He went over to the front door and locked it before going back to them, "So where are we going for lunch? I believe it's Cecilia's turn to choose."

Cecilia's head perked up at that, "Umm… I'm not too sure myself." She paused for a while; thinking which restaurant or café they should go to before she snapped her fingers, "The neko café!"

'Cute…' all three of them thought to themselves when they saw how their charge was acting.

"Alrighty then, what are we waiting for? To the neko café!" Samantha cheered on as she and Cecilia led towards the café leaving the two frenemies behind.

"You heard about it right?" Martha spoke softly so that only they were able to hear it.

Polo frowned, "Of all times, why now?"

"Just asking okay, plus we were busy at the clinic just now."

He sighed, "Okay okay. So what about it?"

"Turns out the guild that planned an invasion on us at that time wants revenge, it seems not all of them were captured."

"So when do you think they'll come back?"

"Rumours say their numbers are less than ten but with rumours, there'll be more rumours and this one scares me Polo. They plan to rebuild their guild and start a war against us." Martha's voice was wavering and her face showing signs of fear. Polo's eyes hardened at that, it's been a long time since he last saw Martha like that and it's affecting him too but he has to be strong.

For Martha, for Samantha and for Cecilia.

_/Magic/_

Cecilia rubbed the back of the cats that were surrounding her, she's ordered her food and now by passing the time, she's playing with the cute kittens. But her eyes glanced towards the adults who were seems in deep conversation. She 'hmm' cutely, trying to figure out what they were discussing about and she sat on the ground and discreetly moved near them; carrying a kitten along with her so that she could pretend that she was playing with the animal and not eavesdropping.

When she reached her desired spot, Cecilia listened as much as she can to the conversation.

"Are you they'll be coming?" Samantha whispered to her friends.

"I'm sure they are but not this year I hope, probably the new year." Polo answered calmly but his eyes showing no emotion. He was mad but he couldn't do it now, not in front of Cecilia.

"Damn, then we'd better call the military soon." Martha cursed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Let's hope they'll listen to us and if all else fails, we just fig –" Polo stopped halfway when he noticed how close Cecilia is to their conversation and put up a slicing motion to his neck, "And we'll just have to end the game like that and Pete might win it in the end." He lied in hopes of making her believe him that nothing was wrong.

Cecilia just frowned behind them and stood up from her spot to join them and she immediately noticed how they quickly they changed their conversation and she felt a little dejected but she believes that they have their reasons for not telling her and the Kirstein sat down and took her drink and drank from the straw. Waiting for the food to come, she suddenly realized that the adults were gazing down on her; feeling a little embarrassed she blushed and sunk deeper Into the chair as she held her cup and swinging her legs back and forth.

Suddenly the smell of fried omelette and rice got her attention and ignoring their staring, Cecilia started eating and eventually the other dishes came and they too joined her.

_/Magic/_

They praised the heavens for the food and walked out of the café. It was already two in the afternoon and her guardians have to go back for work, Cecilia told Polo that she'll be at home taking a nap and she told him to call her if he needs help at the clinic and he just replied with an 'okay' as per usual.

The girl gave a hug to Samantha and Martha before she part ways with them and gave Polo a kiss on the cheek as she went back home.

When they left, Cecilia frowned slightly. The Kirstein was currently thinking about what her guardians were talking about during their conversation. She had many thoughts running in her mind about that certain matter and she doesn't like it one bit; the eight year old tightened the hold of the handle of the plastic bag.

'I'm not really happy that they are keeping this from me.' She turned past a street, 'Maybe I should ask Father later tonight.'

Once she reached the front door, the girl unlocked it and disposes her current clothes, including the dirty ones into the washer. Walking to the bathroom on the first floor, she placed her violin by the door and went back in. Opening the shower door, she turned the switch and sat down on her a bathing stool before sighing in relief as she closed her eyes: the cool water against her back and throughout her whole body.

Getting a shampoo bottle, she squirted it on her palm and rubbed it all over her hair, going through the scalp to the long ends of her hair. Getting a shampoo, she did the same process and once done; the girl let it all get washed away by the water and when that is done, Cecilia turned the tap and got out of the showers and dried herself with the towel before wrapping the pink cloth around herself and took another and wrapped it around her hair.

Walking out from the door, she took her violin and went to her room. It wasn't anything grand or bright as Samantha's or as dark and gloomy as Martha's. It's more of it being in between. It's ceiling was black as the dark sky, the walls were a navy blue and decorated with floral and vine line patterns that were in brighter colours.

Cecilia placed her musical instrument on the stand and removed her towels and was once again stark naked. She walked over to the drawers and took out Martha's old shirt that was red in colour and had a skull at the front. Wearing a pair of Samantha's old panty, she then wore her yellow shorts. The girl yawned and jumped on her bed even though it was already still in the afternoon, she's still exhausted after the usual training and it was enough to make her want to have a sleep.

Closing her eyes, Cecilia gave a short prayer to the god that has been taking care of her and praised the lord that she has been blessed with wonderful people and prayed for the entity to give her regards to her mother, uncle and aunty.

"Good night mother." She yawned at the last word and with that done, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_/Magic/_

Cecilia stirred in her sleep, the sun is already is set and darkness overwhelms the whole room. She groaned to herself and the soft-spoken girl got up to her feet as the communications lacrima rung. 'It's been like this for a few minutes already … Where's Father?…' She yawned and stretched; she checked her alarm clock and her eyes narrowed slightly, 'Strange, Doctor Polo should be home by now.'

Her words were true. Ever since Doctor Polo adopted Cecilia Kirstein, he and his assistants made it themselves clear that the clinic should be closed by six in the evening. The girl gave herself one last stretch and walked to the first floor where the communication lacrima activated and she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Hello, Doctor Po –"

She was cut off by Martha screaming in the lacrima, "Cecilia! Thank god you're here. Please listen to me, a small group of dark mages started trouble in the streets. I just want to know if you're safe! They're trying to give us a warning Cecilia; so please be care–"

An explosion from the clinic ended the transmission and Cecilia's eyes widened, she took a step back as her hands covered her mouth, 'N-No don't tell me!'

She ran to front door and hurriedly wore her sneakers and unlocked said door before taking off. Not bothering about locking it: at times like this, who would care about belongings. All that matters was family.

She ran in the streets and the faint screaming was getting louder and louder, several shops were already on fire as she saw the mages getting boned by the shop keepers and their brothers or residents. They didn't give a damn about their life right now since all that matters to them was their family.

Once Cecilia reached to the familiar building, she was shocked at what she saw. There was a large hole at the front of the clinic and Samantha is seen on the ground, either unconscious or worse dead being protected by both Doctor Polo and Martha. There were three mages there glaring down at them with smirks stitched on their faces as their hands were held directly at their direction.

Both Polo and Martha were hesitating or not whether they should move but if they do, they'll let their unconscious friend/sister die in the process but if they don't; they'll leave Cecilia alone by herself again.

Polo cursed aloud, "Damn it all!" He tackled the first mage and began to pound his fists on the man's skull at lightning speed. Adrenaline coursing throughout his veins as his fists was quickly covered by the mage's blood and the man was clearly knocked out but Polo didn't care. They messed with his friends, they messed with him. He glanced to his side and tried to jump on the other before a kick to the face got him skidding to the other side of the room.

He let out a painful gasps and the other two dark mages began giving him a handful of their fists and feet, torturing him instead of ending his life. They grinned to one another as the doctor was unable to get up at every attempt as he would only get stomped back to the ground.

A punch to one of the mages face got their attention as the mages stopped their fun with Polo and stared at the other occupant. They glanced to one another before grinning like madmen.

"Let's do her instead."

"You're right, she may provide more entertainment for us."

The agreed to one another as they stalk towards Martha who was in a simple fighting stance, her eyes were cold and demeaning, "Come and get me you little shits! You hurt Polo and Samantha you asses." She took a step back and pivot herself to prepare a round house kick to the bald one.

'Take this!'

Cecilia was hesitating whether or not should she intervene, her body was trembling. She wasn't ready for a fight like this. She's scared.

The girl closed her eyes, her mind conflicted before a scream broker her out of her thoughts as she started at Martha on the ground clutching her hand, her face all swollen just like Polo whose face was much worse. His spectacles broken and he was on the ground screaming at the dark mages to stop at whatever they were doing to Martha.

'Damn it!' The soft spoken Kirstein cursed to herself as she clenched her fists before sudden flashbacks of her aunty and uncle's demise replayed in her mind and before she knew it, she screamed in frustration, "Hey!"

The two men turned their heads away from the groaning Martha to only see a little girl calling out for them, "What do ya want kid! The big boys wanna have some fun so fuck off!"

They continued spitting out comments to Cecilia as both Polo and Martha eyes widened at their young charge's arrival with both having the same thoughts.

"Run Cecilia!" Martha screamed out for her only to be suckered to the ground by the balding one in the face as she fell unconscious.

"Shaddap bitch!"

Polo stared at his unconscious friend and rasped out to her, "Martha…"

"You're going to regret ever doing that." Cecilia said her voiced laced with a venomous tone, her nice girl exterior clearly gone. "You're going to regret it!" She send her magic to her legs as she blasted off to their direction whilst avoiding a jab as she get behind the two and used her sound magic to blast the two out of the clinic so that the small building won't be further damaged.

"Shit! She's a mage, I thought they said that there were no mages!"

"How am I supposed to know you idiot!"

They were cut off by a strong magical power coming from the girl; her body now enveloped in a yellow and black outline aura as she prepared her signature attack, digging her heels into the ground, she threw her head back and casted the spell.

"Sound. God's .Shrill!"

A giant blast of sound erupted from her windpipe and the two dark mages instantly got onto their knees while covering their ears at the intense shrill before getting blasted away: crashing into several shop houses.

The shrill died down slowly as Cecilia slumped to the ground, exhausted but not done yet as she felt more magical auras coming to her direction. Probably sensing hers, she shakily got to her feet with a look of determination.

"Cecilia… please go…"

Her eyes casted down to her adopted Father, "I'm sorry but… I have to this." With that, she pumped more of her magical energy and ran out only to face several more mages with their magic aimed at her.

'This is not what I expected.'

_/Magic/_

**So that's it, I hope you liked it and don't worry, I'm not making her godlike, she knows her limitations and I'll probably make her on par with Cheryl/ Wendy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_/Magic/_

Polo just cursed as he tried his best to get up, his energy drained after the long hard beating he got from the dark mages. His form limping towards Martha as he dragged her to the woman's twin before leaning against the wall and slumping down to the floor; unable to move. His body was all sore while he was tiredly trying his best to stay awake to see Cecilia holding up against the dark mages.

Polo narrowed his eyes at his daughter, 'Don't you dare die on me Cecilia…' He thought to himself and watched the battle between her and the dark mages.

The Kirstein eyes narrowed as she jumped up high and at the same time avoiding several blast of magic, all of which differ in various elements and unusual spells. Her magic circle appeared behind her legs as blasts of sound erupted behind it. The sound is vaguely similar as a high pitched sonic boom. She did different flips and turns as she dodged and pumped magic into her feet as a way to avoid the oncoming spells.

Doing a backflip in mid-air, she narrowly got away from a dark laser beam by mere inches and held out her palm, "Take this!" Compressed air or sound for this case came in contact with the mages and they were shot back. Some held their ground but began screaming for their loss of hearing. Using their panicked as a source of advantage, Cecilia got to the ground and ran over to the three mages that were clutching their ears while using her new found speed to strike them.

The first one who noticed that she was on her way to them, attempted to grab her but failed when Cecilia saw right through that sloppy move and placed her palm on his torso. Her magic circle appeared on it and he was sent a few meters back.

The girl smiled at her work before she felt a sharp pain on her left cheek. She let a squeak when she hit the dirty ground but quickly got back to her fighting position as soon as she felt the second guy's flame magic was aimed on the spot to where she last was. Cecilia then sidestepped and did a turn when a blast of dark magic beamed past her as she sent her own blast to her right to where the origin of the attack came from.

Hearing the owner screaming from pain, she centered her eyes on the second guy whose senses appeared to have been recovered and is currently being backed up by the third that did a snarl at her.

Cecilia just frowned, she knew her magic has not been returned fully especially since it has been only a few hours after training: plus with that shrill, she wasn't sure if she could last another few minutes of this hell.

She ran forward without her powered up speed since she felt that she doesn't want to waste any more of her magic, the ebony haired girl ducked and serpentine left to right avoiding their magic attacks as she closes the gap between her and her current attackers. Letting her magic flow to her fists, she punch into the thin air as the same high pitched sonic boom came out and hit them head on.

One of them was caught in in while the other rolled the other way from the line of fire as she punched and another boom came out of it. He too got closer to her and before they knew, they were both in a close combat battle; the dark mage gave a jab to Cecilia who ducked and gave a sonic uppercut from under him, not wanting to have his head blown off from the blast of sound; the man threw his head back and did a head butt to her.

The dual coloured eye girl groaned from the sudden attack as she dropped to the ground once again and body rolled to left to ward off from a drop kick and she let out a her sonic speed from the ground and side stepped him from her downed position.

He fell backwards and landed head first and Cecilia got up and distanced herself away from her enemy just as another kicked to her back made her winced aloud but she didn't fall this time but it made her skid a few feet towards the man who she side stepped earlier to get his fist into her face where this time; she got herself flying to the stands.

Cecilia drowsily looked upon the dark mages. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises and the same goes for her used-to-be innocent face. Her right was black and swollen, the cheek from the same spot all battered from that punch and her lips busted open. 'Not now…'

She was tired and her magic was dangerously low, the girl stared lifelessly as the two figures loomed over her when suddenly.

"Halt in the name of the King of Fiore!"

The dark mages turned their heads and they started to shake, "Kill em'!" He ordered to those who were still at this point still conscious but all he got was muffled noises behind the rune knights.

They were in the Jutsu Shiki where the other members were tied by an invisible force along with their mouths sealed shut by some sort of magic.

The one that ordered the kill counted his men before laughing like a hyena, "You're all goners!" He shouted, trying to get the attention of every bystander and continued, "Two of our men ain't in that cage. They're probably long gone and just a warning for Shepard town. We'll be ba –ACK!" He was silenced by palm to his stomach before being dragged away by the military that are with the rune knights; his partner following behind him.

Cecilia just leaned her head back, her magic dangerously low and she closed her eyes with darkness enveloping her.

_/Magic/_

Cecilia was now in Doctor's Polo home, sleeping soundly in her bed except that tubes were in her for food, urine and that's all to it. The scenario with the Dark mages ended two weeks ago and reports by the Magic Council were released only last week and the mages that were captured, underwent 'intense' interrogation for their motives and where their base were but unfortunately, it seems that the men committed suicide during the first few hours of their arrest from a pill that they consumed and the only warning they got from the Magic Council was that whoever did the attack will come back for more but they did nothing other than placing military officers around Shepard town and that's all to it. No more no less.

Cecilia's hand twitched slightly and Polo just frowned from the corner of the room; the damages done to his face were all stitched up and done but any internal damage were still healing and because of that, he had to close the clinic down since he's injured and plus, he needs to take care of Cecilia.

The clinic's wall was plastered over and he told the other doctors that it was their job now as medical specialists to take care of the town while he's out.

He frowned and grabbed his cane and wobbled slowly to the violin and stared at his adopted daughter's instrument and chuckled at the sight of it. A tear rolled down his cheeks as his eyes gazed on it, 'I'm so sorry…'

With that, he broke down. The guilt for not protecting his daughter was like having a knife stabbed to his heart, the emotional stress he was having was not equivalent to the ones he had when he accidentally knocked the girl down the stairs the first time she lived with him. It was beyond that, he cried even louder. He was a failure, he failed Martha, he failed Samantha and now he failed –"

"F-Father?" A raspy voice croaked out his name from behind.

His eyes widened, "C-Cecilia!"

"Who else… you big –" she stopped halfway from an intense cough and the doctor hurriedly got up to his feet and using his cane as a means to get himself up. He quickly wobbled over to the dresser beside the bed and poured a drink for Cecilia and held it for her, letting the girl sip it slowly and carefully. Not wanting the precious water to spill on her.

Once done, he placed it aside and sat by the chair beside her bed, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

She gave him a weak smile, her tired eyes showing a glint of happiness on the tired face. "N-Never better Father." She coughed again, "How about you?"

"I'm doing well myself, everything's almost healed up and this cane should be gone in a few weeks' time."

"Good… so how about Martha and Samantha?"

"Samantha's doing great, no serious injury, just scratches here and there. Martha on the other hand has been reserving herself in her room. Not even Samantha could get her out: she's probably thinking about what I've been thinking all this time: ever since you…"

"It's okay Father." She spoke softly, "Can you bring over a communication lacrima?"

He nodded and took the one on her dresser and placed it on her lap; it wasn't heavy so it would not hurt her and he sat back on the seat, waiting for his daughter to do something.

The lacrima glowed softly after she called Martha's and suddenly, it was answered with a familiar voice, "Hello?" It was hers all right but she sounded really bad.

The young God slayer rasped louder so that her friend could hear her, "Hello Martha!" She tried to sound 'alive' and before the young girl knew it, Martha's face was on the lacrima, "Cecilia! When did you wake up?! Thank the heavens you did! I was worried okay! Don't ever do that again! Don't…Ever do that again you hear me?"

Cecilia just gave a soft smile, to show her that she's fine, "I'm doing better Martha; Father told me you've shut yourself in your room." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "It's not your fault, it was those guys; don't take it too hard."

Martha was silent, trying to process what happened, "Even so… I still made them HURT you."

"I said its okay Martha, now let's just put everything behind and once I'm healed, let's all go for dinner together!"

Martha just nodded sadly and the young Kirstein spoke again, "Listen, everything will be fine. Just trust me Martha."

Martha smile upon hearing Cecilia, "Okay. Goodbye Cecilia."

"Goodbye Martha."

The transmission ended and Polo took back the lacrima and placed it back to its place. The man walked back to his daughter and wrapped his hands around her left, "Are you hungry Cecilia?"

The girl just nodded back, still tired and Polo too understand. Walking over to the door, he opened it and looked over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

And once the door was closed, Cecilia just examined her room before chuckling lightly, the doctor just turned her room into a mini hospital. After her a few minutes, the door opened once again, revealing her father carrying a bowl of porridge smiling warmly at her.

_/Magic/_

It's been a few days since she woke up and Cecilia felt never better. She can still walk around but her father said that she has yet to fully recover. So running and training was a big no-no and this made her feel a little bored at the moment.

She was currently at the counter of the clinic with Martha checking the files and Samantha giving instructions to a patient who has flu and here she is at the back doing nothing but reading her God slayer book. She sighed aloud and turned another page, she already read about a few new techniques but at her current predicament, she doubts so.

Her eyes glanced over to Martha, who's currently finishing up on her job. The woman has been better herself too after the dinner. It made her feel at ease seeing Cecilia up and about rather her being in her bed asleep.

The clinic itself has been rebuilt, the wall has been replaced and the same goes for the area where she and her other twin aunties were at right now. Yes, since the dinner, she started acknowledging them as not her guardians but her aunts and boy were they proud when she called them 'aunty'. But back to before, not everything was changed, just the furniture but either than that; the location of each object was the same.

Snapping out of her musings, the girl got up and stretched herself and walked calmly over to her violin that was on the other desk. She was bored, so why not play a few pieces before going to the back to have a short snack. Besides, the customers and her aunties love it when she plays, and as she sat down in her chair, she closed her eyes and placed the bow on the instrument before she started playing it

She began on a simple one, slow paced to anyone who sees her right now, she looks like she's sleeping except that she is gracefully moving her hand and her body to the rhythm of the music.

Cecilia continued on with two more pieces before she stopped to the avail of both Martha and Samantha. She giggled at them who were trying their best to make her continue what she does best but in the end she said she was hungry.

She got up to her feet and made her way to the back room where the kitchen stove was and started to cook a simple egg omelette and as she began, a thought went through her head to which she frowned.

'I just don't want this madness to repeat itself.' Cecilia thought, flashes of Polo, Martha and Samantha hurt like in the incident flickered in her mind and she calmed herself down.

'Heaven please, take care of them.'

_/Magic/_

"You still believe she's the one Hades-sama?" A young voice spoke out from within the shadows as she watched the lacrima, showing Cecilia eating her omelette quietly.

Hades chuckled and answered the young Ultear Milkovich "Yes Ultear, she will be a great asset in my guild. Espcially someone with 'his' blood in her."

"But when do you want her join Grimoire Heart?"

"I'm planning it on the first month of X781."

"And how do are we supposed to get her to join to our side?"

"Let that troubled guild do the messier business for us child and probably after that, she will consider taking up my offer."

_/Magic/_

**I'm sorry if this was short, I was having a writer's block at this chapter since I have no clue what to do, I decided to end it off here.**


End file.
